Marvel and Glimmer: The 74th Annual Hunger Games
by ClatoGlarvelShipper
Summary: Mostly Marvel and some of Glimmers P.O.V. on the 74th Annual Hunger Games. Some Cato/Clove and some Cato/Glimmer and some Marvel/Clove. Please Review it's my first FanFiction and hopefully I'll start one of Cato/Clove's P.O.V. All Credit goes to Suzanne Collins who owns these amazing Characters
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1

Marvel P.O.V.

I walked across the town square feeling as confident as ever. It was my last and final reaping, I was obviously volunteering this year, for sure. As our escort, Ava blabbed on and on, I caught attention of a pair of gorgeous green eyes that belonged to a gorgeous girl, she had long, flowing blonde locks and was of average height, I'd seen her before in training, but I hadn't taken that much notice of her then. I was then startled by the name read out into the microphone. "Glimmer Munroe!" Ava boomed. And just then her gazed dropped. The beautiful girl I was looking at had just been called to enter The Hunger Games...

Glimmer P.O.V.

I turned my head to the side, and I saw Marvel Hancock staring at me, _the_ Marvel Hancock was staring at me, all I did was stare back smiling until someone from behind me pushed me forward and whispered "It's you Glimmer!" I casually turned my head and walk towards the stage, trying to look confident to impress Marvel. "Now for the boys!" Said our escort Ava said smiling as she walked over to the bowl full of boy's names and picked one out. "Marvel Hancock!" She shouted into the microphone. A tear rolled down my cheek as I thought 'Why always me?'

Marvel P.O.V.

I walked to the stage confidently and shook Glimmer's hand as soon as I got up there. We were escorted to a room where everything was white except for the red velvet, sofa that I soon sat on, and the mahogany table that sat in front of me. My brother was the only one to come and see me. He was fourteen and was volunteering when he was eighteen, "Win for me, so I can show off to all of my friends?" He asked. I shook my head "Alex" I said "You don't need me to win for you to be popular; everyone loves me as it is." He laughed and said "Good luck." And with that he left.

We were quickly escorted onto a train and Glimmer waved at the crowd and they roared for her, she was beautiful after all. As soon as we were on the train she stormed off to her room. As I walked down the hall towards my bedroom, something caught my eye. A big sparkling jewel, that I saw Glimmer wearing around her neck, on the floor so I picked it up, just in case anyone stood on it. "Glimmer?" I knocked on her door.

"Come in!" she replied with that sweet tone of voice she always had. I opened the door to see that she was just gazing out of the window. "I...I found this..." I opened up the palm of my hand, and there, the necklace sat, glimmering and shining against the reflection on the sun setting through the window.

"Oh!" she jumped right up and hugged me "Thank you so much! What would I do without you?"

"Uhh..." I was in utter shock... She broke off the hug. "Oh..." She broke down in tears right in front of me. "Glimmer? What's wrong?" I asked her. "Marvel, my whole life is gone, right before my eyes..." She replied as she hugged me. "Glimm" I told her "It'll be fine..." I said. "But it won't Marvel!" She snapped at me "Nothing will ever be right in my life, don't you see? The last thing I want is to have the guy I have loved all of my life, before I'm sent off to die and I can't have him!" She yelled at me. I looked down and thought of some of the other guys back in one, but instead she said my name...

"What?" I looked at her in shock. "Marvel...I've liked you for most of my life...all of the other boys...I just ignored them because one day I was hoping you would ask me out..." She said as she wiped away her tears and buried her head in my chest. "I...I've always liked you too..." I trail off. She looked up "You have?" She then did something I wasn't expecting. She kissed me. "Marvel...I...I love you." So I replied "I love you too." Suddenly there was a knock at the door "Dinner!" Ava shouted.

As soon as I reached the table I dived into the food. For starters Carrot and coriander soup, with bread rolls and lamb pieces. For our main, Potato and Chicken stew, a luxury we could never afford in District one. For desserts something quite odd called 'profiteroles' with a custard and chocolate sauce on top.

Straight after dinner we were told to get some sleep because tomorrow was the day we arrived in the Capitol first thing in the morning, and we wouldn't want to be tired for that. As soon as I got to my room I kissed Glimmer on the forehead and said goodnight, but she took my hand and pulled me into her bedroom. "Please?" She asked me with that sad look in her eyes. "Fine..." I replied. I slumped down on the bed and she fell right into my arms. Sleep was peaceful, relaxed.

When I opened my eyes Glimmer was still sleeping, and I decided I didn't want to wake her since it only looked about six or seven in the morning, but she woke up suddenly with tears streaming down her face. "Glimmer...what's wrong?" I asked "Oh...nothing...just a bad dream that's all..." She replied and then hugged me. "Get up, Glimmer! It's going to be a big day!" Shouted Ava. In the distance I heard her shouting my name and knocking on my door. "What if she walks into my room and sees that I've gone?" I asked Glimmer. "She won't. She didn't come into my room, did she?" No, I think. "Well, we best get up before she suspects us..." I say. "Okay then." She says, as she gets up and walks into the bathroom. I get up and walk into my own room. "Be back in a minute!" I call. I get dressed into some clothes that are lain out on the bed for me. At breakfast I see that Glimmer had got into a short, white dress with straps, which made her look more beautiful than ever. "Today" Ava said "You are going to meet your stylists, and we will prep you for the chariot rides and after that training will start. We clear?" We both nodded. As soon as breakfast was over we both walked into Glimmer's room. "I'm really excited about going to the Capitol." She said "Me too." I lied. I had never wanted to go to the Capitol much. It was a place where people actually liked watching kids fight to the death. Uggh. The Capitol disgusted me.

As soon as we arrived in the Capitol we were quickly escorted to the elevator. We were stood in the elevator with two other tributes, from district two I think. The boy was large and had huge muscles, spiky blonde hair and light blue eyes. "Hi, I'm Cato and that's Clove." he said as he pointed to the small dark haired girl behind him. As soon as Glimmer looked up at Cato I knew she liked him. I clenched my fists from jealousy and anger and I saw Clove do the same too, at that moment I knew we were going to be friends.


	2. Chapter 2: Mad

**So here's the second chapter! I know it's short and only in Glimmers P.O.V. but I'm going on holiday tomorrow so I wanted to do it all in one day! ~ Cat xox**

* * *

Chapter 2

Glimmer P.O.V.

Why was Marvel so mad at me when we were in the elevator? I mean I don't like Cato; I was just being nice to him. I can tell he has a thing for that Clove girl anyway. As soon as we reached our floor Marvel stormed off to his room, I followed him, of course. "Marvel, open the door!" I pleaded. "Can you just leave me alone for five minutes?" He asked. "Well, our other mentor Gloss wants to meet you, so if you don't come out in two minutes, then you'll have made a bad impression, so I suggest you come out now." I replied as I walked to the lounge and sat on the couch. "Hi I'm Gloss. I'll be your other, and better, mentor this year." He said as he held out his hand. "Glimmer." I said as I shook his hand "Where's your boy tribute?" He asked me. "Marvel's in his room, I think he's ignoring me. I don't know why though." I told him puzzled. Just then Marvel came out of his room. "Hey, Marvel I'm Gloss." He said to Marvel. "Yeah, I know." Marvel said as he shook Gloss' hand. "Well, how about we go and watch the reaping?" Gloss asked us. "Sure." I said as I sat down. I wanted Marvel to sit down next to me, but he sat as far away as he could, nearly falling off the couch! Why did he hate me so much, he said he loved me just yesterday! Uggh! I was so mad at him. Three to ten was nothing. But the male tribute from eleven was strong, muscular, and looked smart. We careers needed him on their team, but I didn't say anything, because I knew Marvel or Cato would sort it out together. When the reapings were over Marvel stormed off to his room, again but before he could close the door I followed him in there. "What the hell are you doing in here, Glimmer?" He asked me. "I don't know what's with the attitude, Marvel, but let's get one thing straight; I will not be fucking ignored. Got it?" I told him. "Why are you being like this? All I did was talk to Cato for a minute in the fucking elevator. You need to grow up." I spat at him. I went to leave but before I could he'd pushed me onto the bed and was standing over me. "Nobody talks to me like that." He told me, he was angry I could tell. "Oh, shut up, I don't give a fuck, how I talk to you." I said to him "Why are you so mad at me?" I pleaded. "You know what you did. Talking to him all girly girly. Clove was mad too I could tell by the way she nearly smashed a hole in the glass. I would've done the same, you know, but we got here before I could." He replied. I tried to get up but his firm grip on my arm kept me down. "If you don't want me here then why won't you let me go?" I challenged him. He just shook his head and let my arm go. I stood up to leave when I slipped on some spilled water. Marvel caught. He actually stopped and caught me. We fell onto the bed in an awkward position where he was on top of me. "You still love me?" I asked him, unsure. "Of course." He replied. I kissed him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I guess all was forgiven.


	3. Authors note: My apologies!

My apologies! :/

* * *

Hi guys! I'm so so soooo sorry that I haven't added chapter 3 yet! My laptop is broken and I'm only allowed on my brother's computer for an hour every night after school! I'm working on it and I promise it will be longer than the last one! Love you guys loads and thanks for the reviews (: xoxo ~ Cat xoxox


	4. Chapter 4: Tribute Parade

Marvel P.O.V.

She may have thought all was forgiven, but it wasn't. She was my kryptonite. When our noses were inches apart I had to kiss her, I mean I love her, right?

Just then I hear someone open the door. "Well...this is awkward" a woman giggles. "Umm..." I manage to get out. "Well, I'm leaving." Glimmer says, as she gets up to leave. "Oh and...Who are you?" She asks the woman stood in the doorway. "I'm Tara, that's Ana and Jinni, we're Marvel's stylists." Says Tara pointing to the two people behind her. "Oh...Hi!" Glimmer says then leaves. "Hi." I say. "Marvel, Marvel, Marvel, Marvel..." Tara tuts circling me. "Yes..?" I say cocking an eyebrow. "What are we going to do with you? Hmmm..." She thinks aloud. "I don't care what you do to me. Just don't make me look like some idiot in jewels and pink feathery crap." I tell her. "Okay." She says with a devious smile.

When I'm scrubbed, waxed and polished, I'm put into this pink, frilly, feathery suit. "You look amazing!" Jinni squeals. "Yeah...amazing..." I roll my eyes. "C'mon, take this, and then it's time to go." Tara hands me a blue pill. "What's this?" I ask her, I'm genuinely curious. "A pill. Now take it." She instructs. "Fine...geez..." I whisper under my breath, as I take the pill. I'm giddy and excited, I'm laughing so hard that I'm crying real hard. Glimmer's falling everywhere, so when I stop laughing I grip her waist tight. I'm really angry now. "Ouch!" She giggles "Shut the fuck up, Glimmer, you're annoying." I tell her "Umhmm..." She nods. We arrive downstairs and I see that Cato is fuming, Clove is crying and complaining that 'you've never been a girl so you wouldn't know' or 'that she's sure tampons stretched her vagina to an unnatural size' or 'we try being a girl, mother nature's paid a big 'ol visit!' Jesus Christ girls are annoying. Useful, but annoying. "Any advice?" Glimmer asks "Wave. Oh that and smile." Says her stylist Star, who seems normal. We quickly enter the carriage and, Glimmer nearly falls so I have to hold her hand, with one of my hands and wave with the other. The crowd is screaming for us and District 2, someone comes along and took the spotlight from us, I'm shocked to find out that it's District 12, on fire and all. Jesus, they're gonna burn to death in a second! I roll my eyes and focus on Snow, making that big speech like he does every year. Yawn.

We're about to go up to our rooms when Cato stops Glimmer. "Hey sexy!" He says slyly to her then winks. I scoff. Oh please. Jesus Christ, I'm tired, would they just shut up?! They're still flirting by the time that we enter the elevator. "Oh just shut up would you? You two are making me queasy." Clove says. For once, I actually agree with her. "Your name's Marvel, right?" She asks. "Yes, did you forget or are you just that stupid..?" I scoff, "No I'm not stupid, it's just this pill is making my memories fade. Ahh well, It's not like I had any good ones anyway." She blabs. Whatever, love, I'm tired. We're finally here and Cato releases Glimmer and as soon as the doors close I hear Clove ask something and Cato shouting at her. Lol. Everyone sits down watching the parade again, but I think it's one of those been-there-done-that types of things, so I'm not fussed. I go to my room and take a long hot shower; I can hear Cato still shouting at Clove upstairs in one of their rooms, Lol. I get dressed and go to bed quickly when I hear banging and shouting and clattering around in the other room, geez, Glimmer, would you go to sleep already?! Then someone starts bashing on my door. _Fuck off will you?_ Then I hear something else smash "GLIMMER!" Someone shrieks. _Oh geez what is it this time?_ I get up and open my door._ Oh shit_. I think


End file.
